Warming
by conniejaneway
Summary: One shot. A alternative story to how Jacob ended up in the water and how he and Connie got back together.


It was the school holidays and Grace had left this morning for a month long visit to her dad in New York. Connie hadn't been keen but had agreed none the less, it was only fair after all. She had started work at 6am after arriving back from the airport and had thrown herself into work ever since, it was now 9pm and she could no longer concentrate. Standing up from the desk Connie dropped her phone and a few files into her handbag, she let out a sigh as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said coldly.

The door opened and Jacob walked in. "Please tell me your going home." He said looking concerned knowing full well how many hours she had put in today.

Over the last few weeks things between the two of them had become more civil, the raw emotions of their break up had dulled. Jacob's anger towards her had diminished and Connie could see he still cared, and so did she.

"I'm just heading out." She gave him a sad smile.

"If you want some company while Grace is away...there's no pressure, I'm just being friendly." Offered Jacob holding his hands up as if surrendering.

"Thank you but I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Said Connie sounding defeated.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." She added as she moved past him to the door.

"Actually I'm not in tomorrow...I've got my cousins wedding at The Country Park Hotel...sure I couldn't tempt you." Asked Jacob hopefully.

"Have fun Jacob." Said Connie has she left.

The next day

Connie wondered outside with a sandwich in one hand and a coffee in the other, she spotted Charlie sat on a bench and went to join him.

"Well hello." Said Charlie smiling. "I heard a rumour you were in today."

"Haha...I've been upstairs in meetings all morning...just popped out for some fresh air...I'm due back in half an hour." Explained Connie looking drained.

"I certainly don't envy you that...so how are you?" He asked kindly.

"Fine I guess, missing Grace...working hard...the usual." Shrugged Connie.

"What about Jacob?" Probed Charlie.

"What about him...we broke up end of story." Said Connie feeling defensive.

"I thought...it looked like things were going well with the two of you."

Connie took a breath before she answered. "Grace asked me to put her first...so I did...after everything that I put her through last time...I can't lose her again."

"So what your saying is, she made you choose... her or Jacob! Don't your feelings count in all of this?" Asked Charlie frowning at her.

"Please don't...I'm not going to let some guy come between me and my daughter!" Said Connie feeling the need to defend herself again.

"He's not just 'some guy' though, is he?" Countered Charlie.

Connie's head dropped as she studied her hands fiddling with the lid on her coffee cup. "No...I don't think he is, no. I'm struggling with this Charlie, I really don't know what to do..."

"Have you tried talking to Grace, telling her how you feel." Inquired Charlie.

"Of course I have...(sigh)...She can't see how I can juggle my job and a boyfriend without neglecting her...She said something will eventually have to give and she doesn't want it to be her...and I can understand what she's saying. She's probably even right on some level, we all know how I can get." Connie said.

Over by the entrance to the E.D Rita called out to Charlie that he was needed, so he stood and started moving away but stopped and turned to Connie leaving her with something to ponder. "If there's three things and one has to give, who said it had to be the boyfriend?"

Connie sat by herself on the bench nursing her coffee, the sandwich long forgotten beside her as Charlie's words kept replaying in her mind.

The crackle of a radio brought her back to the present. "...country park hotel...submerged...fast moving water..." Connie looked up to see Ian and Jez rushing to climb into their ambulance.

Without thinking she dashed over to them before they could set off. "Did I hear right? You've got a shout to The Country Park Hotel?" She asked nervously.

"Yep, some kids fallen in the river, apparently a wedding guest has gone in after them." Explained Ian as he started the engine.

'Jacob!' A voice screamed in Connie's head.

"I'm following you!" Exclaimed Connie racing to her own car, earning strange looks from Ian and Jez.

Connie raced close up behind the ambulance weaving in and out of the traffic, her one thought was Jacob. She knew deep down in her heart that the guest that had jumped in was him, it was something he would do. He was selfless and reckless. She just needed to know he was ok.

As they arrived people pointed Ian in the right direction, they followed a small lane around to the back of the grand hotel out onto a field.

As she pulled around the corner Connie saw a crowd of wedding guests gathered behind some police tape looking anxious. She got out of her car watching as the paramedics gathered their kit and ran towards what looked like the edge of a cliff where the fire department were already working.

Connie headed over to the crowd where she could see a older woman comforting a younger woman both looking terrified. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jacob Masters." She said tentatively.

The older woman looked at her with tears in her eyes. "He went in the water after his nephew...your Connie aren't you?"

Connie was surprised by the question but it didn't distract her enough to not feel the ache in her heart. "Erm...yes...do I know you?" She asked feeling confused.

"My names Pauline, Jacob's mum. He's shown me your picture...this is his sister Megan."

"Oh...Erm...hi...I...need...I should..." stammered Connie pointing towards the river.

"Please find them." Begged Pauline.

Connie gave her a tight smile as she quickly headed in direction of the water.

A policeman stopped her on the way. "Excuse me but to need to go back, it's not safe."

"I'm an emergency doctor and the man that's in the water is one of my team." Said Connie in a authoritative tone as she pulled out her I.D for the hospital. She didn't wait for permission, just carried on walking as fast as she could.

"Ian, where is he?" She asked scared to know the answer.

Ian said nothing just pointed down the cliff and into the centre of the rushing rapids below.

"Oh my God!" Connie gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Jacob!"

She could see him struggling to keep hold of a large boulder with one hand while keeping hold of a small child in the other. There was a rescue teams were further up river trying to find a way to get to them.

"Why aren't they moving quicker! They need to move quicker!" Shouted Connie feeling rage building inside towards the situation. "Why does he always try and play the hero!"

The trio watched on as Jacob struggled to rearrange his grip on the rock.

Connie moved forward closer to the edge.

"Mrs Beauchamp, come back its not safe." Urged Ian taking her by the elbow to move her backwards.

The minutes dragged by and the rescue team now had men in the water tethered to the bank by ropes slowly edging towards Jacob and his nephew.

"We should get down there." Said Jez to Ian.

"Ye." Nodded Ian casting a worried glance at Connie. "That water looks freezing, go fetch all the thermal blankets we stock in the ambulance...I'll meet you down there." Commanded Ian.

Before the rescue crew got into deeper water a harness connected to another rope was thrown out to Jacob, Connie watched with her heart in her mouth as the little boy climbed into it, he was slowly pulled into the bank to Ian who helped him up a steep verge where Jez was waiting to wrap him in a silver blanket.

Connie's attention snapped back to Jacob, he was obviously tiring from the relentless pull of the current. "Please be ok...please be ok." She mumbled to herself.

More men entered the water with another harness, they were nearly in reach when Jacob lost his grip and was pulled away from the boulder.

"JACOB!" Shouted Connie out of desperation as she watched him bob underneath the water only to appear again further away on another rock.

Connie felt helpless and desperate, she held her head in her hands not being able to watch any longer.

"PULL US IN!" She heard someone from below shout.

Connie looked up to see Jacob fastened into a harness being pulled back up stream, passed the boulder he'd originally been clinging to, back into shallow water.

Connie took off running to the grass verge where his nephew had been pulled out and where Ian was back waiting for him.

"Stay up there Mrs B, don't want to have to pull you out to!" Ian shouted up at her.

Jacob crawled onto the bank on his hands and knees, he was shivering and exhausted. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

Ian wrapped him in a blanket as he collapsed on the ground. "He's safe mate, thanks to you, Jez took him up to his mum at the ambulance...do I need some of those big firemen over there to help you up this hill?" Teased Ian glad that his friend was ok.

"Just give me a minute...get my breath back." Puffed Jacob.

"I just didn't think you'd want to keep the lady waiting." Smiled Ian nodded his head up the hill.

"Lady?" Asked Jacob confused and looked up. A smile crept onto his face. "Connie?"

Jacob mustered his strength and pulled himself off the floor as Ian helped him struggle to the top.

When he reached her Connie gave him a watery smile. "Will you stop doing this to me?" She asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jacob smiled down at her and wiped her face with a cold thumb."I really don't do it on purpose."

"Lets get you warmed up." Said Connie with her arm round his back guiding back to the ambulance.

As they got back Jacob's mum was waiting anxiously. "Oh my God, Jacob! Your ok!" She cried out as Jacob enveloped her in a big hug.

"I'm fine mum, I just need to get warmed up...Where's Jack?" He asked looking around.

"They want to take him to hospital to get him checked over...you as well!" Pauline told him.

"Honestly I feel fine, you and Megan go with Jack in the ambulance. I'm going to get a change of clothes from my room...I'll follow on in a bit." Insisted Jacob.

"I suppose you'll have your Dr friend to take care of you, hey?" Smiled Pauline.

"Mum behave!...go on their waiting for you." Jacob told her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the back of the ambulance to be with her daughter and grandson.

Jacob watched them leave and that's when he saw Connie leaning against the side of her car watching him.

"Hey." Said Jacob as Connie approached.

"Hey you." She gave him a sad smile. "You should have gone with them."

"I didn't want the fuss...you coming in?" Asked Jacob motioning to the hotel.

"Well somebody needs to keep an eye on you!" She smirked.

Jacob let Connie open his room door and she directed him straight to the bathroom. "Strip!" She ordered.

Which made Jacob chuckle. "Your gunna have to help me sweet cheeks, I can't stop shivering."

Jacob saw Connie's face dropped as she set about undoing his tie and shirt buttons. "What is it? If you don't want to be here -" "No!...it's not that...it's...it's been a while since you've called me that, that's all!" Connie said sadly as she pushed his shirt down his arms before starting on his belt.

After Connie had peeled off the rest of his clothes she quickly turned away to start the shower, setting it quite cool to start with.

"That feel ok?" She asked as he stepped in.

Jacob nodded as he felt himself warming through. "Can you turn it up?"

Connie reached in and turned the dial a couple of notches so not to warm him to quickly.

"How do your fingers and toes feel?"

"Well I can feel em if that's what you mean." Said Jacob through chattering teeth.

An hour later and Connie left Jacob in the bathroom to get dressed into his fresh clothes, she sat uneasily on the bed as she waited.

The bathroom door opened and Jacob walked out wearing just his boxer shorts and climbed into bed.

"The way I feel now I don't think I'll be warm again." Whined Jacob pulling the covers round him. "You could have warmed the bed up for me!" He added.

Connie smiled as she shuck her head at him. "I've just rang Charlie, your nephews going to be fine, there keeping him in overnight with thermal blankets...which is where you should be!" Connie informed him.

"Actually, the best way to keep warm is to get naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who's naked." Jacob told Connie with a sly grin.

"Its a shame you don't have a sleeping bag then, isn't it." Said Connie as she grinned back.

Connie stood up from the bed. "Where you going?" Asked Jacob thinking she was leaving.

"Nowhere." Connie answered as she started undoing the buttons on her blouse taking it off and hanging it over the chair. It didn't take long before her trousers were in the same place.

"Connie?...what are you doing?" Asked Jacob as her watched her climb into bed beside him wearing nothing but her underwear.

"I'm warming you up, what does it look like!" She smiled.

Connie cuddled into his side resting her head on his shoulder, she was laid there only a few seconds before Jacob engaged his brain and pulled her closer still, wrapping his arms around her. "What's going on here?" Asked Jacob not really sure where he stood.

"I told you, I'm warming you up -" "No Connie!...what's really going on, why are you here?" Asked Jacob interrupting her.

"I overheard on the radio that something had happened here and I just knew you'd be involved somehow...came to make sure you was alright." Explained Connie.

"I didn't think you cared..." Said Jacob.

Connie shot up onto her elbow looking down at him as anger built bubbled up inside her. "Of course I care! How can I not! I didn't want to breakup with you!" Connie calmed instantly and tried to move away but Jacob would let her. "Let me go Jacob...I should have come here." Pleaded Connie.

"I'm glad your here...please don't leave...stay and we can talk...please Connie."

She looked at him taking a deep breath before resting her head down again and he kissed the top of it before he spoke again. "I've missed this, holding you in my arms." Jacob confessed.

"Me to." Admitted Connie quietly as she trailed a finger over one of his tattoos. "I wish...I wish Grace was ok with this...us." Connie cleared her throat and quickly wiped away a lone tear before changing the subject. "So did your cousin get married?"

"Erm..Ye, she did, first thing this morning...we were waiting for them to get back from taking some photos when all hell broke loose." Said Jacob.

"So how did you and your nephew end up in the water?" Asked Connie.

"We were watching a few of the kids play a game of football on the grass...everything happened so quickly...it was one of those cheep lightweight football's and a gust of wind took it...Jack took off after it running, we all shouted to him to leave it...it was me that took off after him. I could see it all happening in my mind..." Jacob shuck his head as he remembered the events. "The ball went over the edge and Jack couldn't stop himself in time...when I got there I looked down and I saw him in the water...and I guess after that I went into autopilot."

"You jumped in off that cliff!" Exclaimed Connie. When he nodded she lightly slapped his chest. "You really don't have any regard for your own safety, do you?"

Connie looked up to smile at him but as she did that he looked down, they were only a inch apart. Both the smiles disappeared from their faces as Jacob closed the gap and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. When she made no attempt to pulled away Jacob tentatively kissed her again and deepened it when he felt her hand run up over his chest to his neck.

Jacob shifted up onto his side so Connie's head was on the pillow, resting on his elbow looking down at her. Connie reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Connie -" "Just kiss me again Jacob." She told him.

That was all Jacob needed to hear, he kissed her this time passionately and without hesitation.

Sometime later Connie woke to the sound of Jacob's voice, he was talking quietly to someone on the phone. Holding the sheets to her bare chest as she sat up in bed and listened to him.

"I'm fine mum honestly, not a scratch on me...mum!...listen I'm fine, how's Jack and Megan doing?...well tell her not to worry...erm...yes she is...we've talked...mum I don't know, I'm following her lead...I know but I can't see how anything's changed, she still has to put her daughter first...I know...I love you too mum...ok see you tomorrow." With that he placed his phone down on the table and continued to look out the window.

"Come back to bed." Said Connie in a quiet voice.

Jacob looked over his shoulder. "I didn't know you was awake...mum was just checking up on me."

Connie pulled back his side of the bed covers for him to climb in. "I take it you've warmed up?" She asked smirking at his state of undress.

"Well you did do a fine job of improving my temperature...you weren't starring just now I hope." Teased Jacob as he pulled her back down under the covers.

"Maybe...just a little." Confessed Connie with a cheeky smile.

"Well that's ok, I don't mind...as long as you understand, turn about is fair play." Jacob grinned.

"Oh, I already know you stare at me Staff Nurse Masters." Said Connie still smiling.

"You can't blame a man for that, your a very beautiful and intelligent woman Mrs Beauchamp!" Explained Jacob giving her a kiss. When he pulled away the expression on his face was much different, the playfulness had disappeared. "I know I keep asking but what's going on here Connie, I need to know...if this was some knee-jerk reaction to me being in danger...just tell me Connie...not being with you is hard enough...I can't be your toy that you pick up whenever Grace isn't looking-" Connie pressed her lips to his.

"Will you stop for a minute and listen!" Connie insisted. "Before I came out here I was talking to Charlie and, let's just say he gave me a lot to think about...something I'd not even considered myself...I'd just made a decision when I heard the call come in to the paramedics."

"Oh, and what -" Said Jacob but getting cut off by Connie again.

"Just listen please..." Connie took a deep breath before she continued. "I think Grace is right...in a way, it would have been -" "Whoa, hang on...I'm not liking where this is going!" Interrupted Jacob. "So you think it's right we broke up?...Connie what the hell..." Jacob started to pull away. "Nothing like being used!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted Connie stopping Jacob in his tracks. "It would have been difficult having the time for both you and Grace." Continued Connie. "With the demands of my job, it wouldn't have been fair on either of you...don't try and deny it!"

"We could of found a way Connie." Jacob told her quietly.

"And what about when we wanted to spend time together on our own... what about when Grace needs the same...you know how it is, we can barely go an hour before my phone goes off." Said Connie.

"Its not gone off this afternoon." Jacob noticed with a shrug.

"That's because it's turned off." Smiled Connie.

"Surely that's one of the first sign of the apocalypse, Connie Beauchamp turning her phone off." He joked.

"Haha, very funny!" Said Connie as she grabbed up Jacob's shirt and put in on. She moved around the bed and sat next to him. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about the decision I'd made." Said Connie nudging him.

"Well you did tell me to shut up." Smirked Jacob.

"You are serious about this...us...me?" Asked Connie talking hold of his hand in both of hers.

Jacob frowned at her. "Of course I'm...it's me that should be asking you that...Connie I want to be with you...I really do!...So what is it that you want, Connie?" He asked looking down at her.

Connie was quite from a moment before looking Jacob in the eyes. "I want you." She told him with determined look. "And I want Grace."

"And your decision?" Probed Jacob.

"I'm stepping down as clinical lead -" "Sorry, what?" "I'm stepping down...I'll ask Hansen to keep me on as a consultant and if he knows what's good for him he'll accept." Said smiling.

"Your serious? I mean...are you sure?...This is big...your sure?" Said Jacob as he struggled to let this information sink in.

"I have never done anything like this before...my career has always come first...so I hope you can understand now how I feel about you...I've been so unhappy without you Jacob...I want to do this, being a consultant will cut my hours in half. I just hope Grace will accept us now." Connie squeezed his hand. "Your being very quiet." She told him.

"I'm just taking all this in...I'm gobsmacked, it's not exactly how I imagined this conversation going...I'd prepared myself for rejection...I...wow...your sure?" Jacob asked pulling her to her feet and holding her face between his hands gently.

"Yes."

Connie let out a short squeal has Jacob bent down picking her up by back of her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck as he moved them back to the bed.

Jacob laid over Connie and grinned down at her. "I take it your happy." Guest Connie.

"I'm very happy...you make me happy...Connie?"

"Yes?" Jacob grin disappeared. Connie saw him swallow. "What is it?"

"I need you to know...I love you...I'm in love with you." He told her honestly. "I have been since the day you cheated at arm wrestling."

Connie laughed through her tears. "I didn't cheat, I just had better tactics than you." She ran her hand over his cheek and stopped smiling. "I love you to Jacob."


End file.
